The invention relates to a storage device for a spare length of an optical line, comprising a flat storage space, in which the spare length is wound at a radial distance round a central core and from which it is led out by its ends through peripheral openings from which a free end can be pulled out, accompanied by reduction of the diameter of the turns, the device further comprising guide walls at right angles to the central core and outer peripheral walls to limit the diameter of the turns.
A device of this type is known from DE-OS No. 32 48 003. In this device, light conducting fibres are laid in loops comprising several turns. When an end is pulled out, there is a danger of the turns jamming together, so that it is impossible to push the end back in again. Additionally, the storing of ribbon cables consisting of several fibres joined to each other would necessitate tall storage containers to suit the number of turns to be laid alongside each other.